sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sonic Nihongo
'' I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS; I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS PROJECT! '' :Even though Im not fully supportive on such a game, Thats still a great attitude!--Mystic Monkey 12:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sonic & Shadow go on a mission to rescue Amy, Shelly and Kit from Dr. Eggman. Unfortunately, the two hedgehogs stumble into a trap and Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Shelly are all transformed into humans (didn't effect Kit because she swerved in the nick of time) And a series takes place where the team must assume new identities on their secret mission to recover the Chaos Emeralds and regain their original forms. Shelly take a trip to Japan when they are t --Sonicrox14 10:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' *Main characters **Sonic the Hedgehog **Amy Rose **Shadow the Hedgehog **Shelly the Hedgehog *Side characters **Kit the Cat **Skyler the Wasp **Zant the Hedgehog **Kori Sakarumi **Speedy the Turtle *Villains **Dr. Eggman Episodes Transformed! A Hedgehog No More Sonic and Shadow go on a rescue mission in order to rescue Amy, Shelly and Kit from Dr. Eggman. What they don't know is they are walking right into his most devious plot yet... Character Bios *'Sonic the Hedgehog' **After a freak accident, Sonic is turned into a human and must assume the role of Nicky Parlouzer, an average, high school boy while hunting for the Chaos Emeralds *'Shadow the Hedgehog' **The "Ultimate Life Form", now reduced to a teenage boy, Shadow thinks of nothing more than to get back to his original species. His alias is *'Amy Rose' **Sonic self-proclaimed girlfriend, who forever tries to win his heart. She currently portrays Rosie *'Shelly the Hedgehog' **Forever a thorn in side, Shelly helps Sonic in his retrieval of the emeralds, while at the same time taking on the name Sherri *Kori Sakarumi **A classmate of Nicki's who soon learns their secret and dedicates herself to helping them. She is just as smart as Tails *Speedy the Turtle* **A small turtle Nicki rescues from roadkill and decides to keep as a pet. He is mostly just used for comic relief. Artwork This is a prototype artwork : :(Kori's pic coming soon) :(Amy's new design coming soon) :(Shadow's new design coming soon) :(Speedy's artwork coming soon) Trailer Comments What about ME (Zant)???? --Twilightwizard0309 13:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Your role in it will depend on what happens after Sonic Warpspeed but if you do appear in it, you'll still be a hedgehog. --Sonicrox14 02:21, 31 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I draw my sonic fan characters as humans but I put ears and tails (or antenna and wings for Melody the Butterfly) on them. I know random.--Kit the Cat 18:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) My brother says he likes Sonic more like a hedgehog,and hey I should appear, P.S I draw humans better than hedgehogs --User:mario&sonicroxs im here! wat do u need 2 be done, shell? [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 18:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hallelujah, the cavalry has arrived!!! Well, first we're gonna need more votes for "yes" if we want Sonic Nihongo to launch. So far we have 2 votes for yes, 4 votes for no, and 1 vote for maybe. We need more voters!!! --Sonicrox14 21:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' i just voted for yes,I am making my bro vote for yes, but he won't. He votes for no ---Melanie the Hedgehog I just don't see it working, it's like getting Mandy to smile. Messing witht he natual order.--Mystic Monkey 16:23, 7 June 2009 (UTC) It's only temporary. In the end, they get changed back to anthros. It's pure fantasy. P.S. That comment kinda made me feel down. Thanks. Really. --Sonicrox14 23:56, 8 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Hey do you want to see how I draw humans? --Mario&sonicroxs 23:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not? --Sonicrox14 23:56, 8 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' And why do you have Virole up thare you didint even ask me yet.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Whoops...sorry! OK..*clears throat* Noname, may I pretty please with a strawberry on top use Virole for Sonic Nihongo please please? *bats eyes* --Sonicrox14 00:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Shelly the Hedgehog ' Please note that this game is not recieving a good reception, so polls will close on June 20th. If users vote for more NO than YES, Sonic Nihongo will be scrapped --[[User:Sonicrox14|' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sonic Warpspeed's cancelled. Can Zant still be in it? Twilightwizard0309 11:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Can I be in it? And yesterday was the last day of school at my school and I passed--mario&sonicroxs Yes, Melanie and Zant can be in Nihongo (if it dosen't get cancelled, too) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Sweet! :P Twilightwizard0309 09:12, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I think more people would be willing to vote yes if the chars looked a bit more realistic or manga-ish0 (eyes like, say, dragonball Z) and better clothes (just sonics clothes realy, in my oppinion.) Also if you start writing the story and its good also more people will probably say yes.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 19:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I think Skyler's right, I need to get better at drawing these characters. Thanks for the tip! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Here is an expllae of Melanie as a human but it takes so long. Probably tomorrow its when I put it. [[User:mario&sonicroxs|'''Melanie the Hedgehog]] This is human Kit I made on that dollmaker and edited it on ms paint: She was originally human before she was sent to Sonic's world through a portal.--Kit the Cat 17:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Im so sorry i did not respond. I dont think Virole (V-EYE-RULE) would be a good villen for your game. In truth he is a Sidistic pcycopath who likes to wach people die in a painfull blood filled death. he has no mecy becuse he like the pluasre he gets when he hirts anyone. and wishis that all life sould be plundge in the forsakhen darkness and that all humans deserfe to die. dont forget that he is a demon. So i sould say Virole is not a good character for Sonic Nihongo. But if you wish to use him i would have to know what his story is.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 20:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Well, as a compliment towards you, I thought Virole would've been a good villain for my fanfic because of his evil personality. I still need to write the Nihongo story but when the need arises I'll tell you Virole's role is. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:04, 16 June 2009 (UTC) **runs from Sonic and Lila* HELP!!!!! They are attcking me for no reason--[[User:mario&sonicroxs|'Melanie the Hedgehog ']] P.S Pluto dosen't count as a planet anymore Does anyone know a good drawing tutorial? I wanna get better at drawing these guys, maybe I can save Nihongo... --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:37, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Here's a link on how to create and draw your own manga characters and how to produce your own manga:http://www.mangatutorials.com/index.php--Kit the Cat 14:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Forgot to ask if i could be in this. as a side char or sumthin...--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 17:55, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Kit. As luck would have it, I found that same site yesterday! I studied it half an hour and now I'm already getting real good! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) And yes, Skyler can be in it. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Shelly,in real life I have a cousin named Johnson who is very good at drawing manga. He has a notebook full of his manga.I will be visiting him this summer.His sister fan char is Lila the Hedgehog. They live in Costa Rica. But I will take my dad's laptop. --[[User:mario&sonicroxs| Melanie the Hedgehog']] Thanks, Melanie. I'm already learning to get better at manga, though. In a little while I'll be good enough to start the manga. --[[User:Sonicrox14|' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 22:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) = = =